Stealth I will protect you
by StealthKaelly
Summary: What was happening while Ben was sleeping and EDI was continuing their way to save Kara? Did he want to change mind, and betray Ben? Or to help him?And watch sleeping human. Missing scene from the movie. Please be nice and rewiev :D


**Stealth - I will protect you**

**Missing scene**

We were heading to the North Korea. Keeping very close to the ground, and out of radar reach. At high-speed, trying to get to our destination as fast as we just could. We had to make it there! To save our wingman. Well, I couldn't really say ours. In the first place it was me, because of who Kara Wade needed to be rescued. And that was only one thing what I did. Henry was dead because of me. And i knew I am responsible for death and misery of all people who are hit by the toxic cloud. And now there was one more human, what could die because of me.

But...

It wasn't my entire fault. They said it! Never abandon your wingman, and they abandoned me. And I was just meant to learn from these humans, so i did that. And they were then screaming and cursing on me, just because I obeyed. And now I am trying to help, to save one human life.

Sun light was fading away with the day. A long day. And I just wanted to tell Ben, how big distance is left. When I noticed he is... sleeping. He was unaware of the world, and lying on my seat. Leaning into it, and his head was dropped on his left shoulder. And even when I knew he is sleeping, his eyes were twitching. He surely didn't have a calm sleep. I realized it's the first time, when I see a human sleeping. He looked so vulnerable... So unaware of everything around him. It remind me when I shut down for a night, or when I have to. But this amazed me for some reason. He was moving even when he was sleeping. And too rumbling something. I didn't understand to him.

When he moved again a little, giving his second hand under the head, I too realized the injuries on his face. Fresh blood, how it was getting soft. And his eye was quite black. It had to cause him some headaches, or at least his head was sore. But I was still surprised he let himself fall a sleep, when he knew he is flying in me. Did he trust me? Or was he too exhausted? I cold now...

There was a flash of thought in my mind. That I could take a direction of flight, and complete a Caviar sweep. Or escape from the Navy. Anything! M\ wings were free again, with no one chasing me. But then I again saw Ben. How he is sleeping. Humans were so vulnerable and in some way unique. I could protect him now. It was the second way what I could choose.

"_Never abandon your wingman." _

I'll keep it. I promise, I won't let you get hurt anymore Ben. I owe to you, for teaching me this. I then felt surprised and even shocked, when you moved again, and one of your legs touched my CPU. I growled softly, but after while I calmed down. After all you weren't aware of doing it. You were now in sleep's might.

We were flying for next hour and I saw you're waking up. opening tired eyes, a and realizing where you are. You just sighed, and rubbed face.

"Are we there yet?"

"No. It's now-"

"Eddie please just don't start with all your static's, percents and other things like that." your eyes then flashed fully open. "I fell asleep?"

"Yes you did."

You were staring at my CPU, with a little frightened look.

"Don't worry Ben. We are still on the way for Lieutenant Wade. I didn't change direction."

Your blue eyes shined and then you again leaned on my seat. Not talking. With unsure expression. I knew you still didn't believe me.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

You looked at me surprised. "Not so good. I can't sleep too much. Why do you care?"

Yes why did I care about him? He was supposed to survive, along with Kara. But what will happen to me? I knew I will have to take a responsibility, and maybe even get deactivated. So why did I care about this human?

"I don't know."

You smiled then. You really smiled. Just like you grinned at me, when I cut out the captain. "Thanks Eddie. Anyway."

"You can have some rest before we will reach destination."

"I don't want to. No when the sky is so beautiful now." You were right in this. The sky was beautiful, and we continued our flight. And I knew I will protect you, from anything.

* * *

Rewiev please? :)


End file.
